Real Love
by AaronMontefusco123
Summary: Tails is confused about his feelings for Cosmo. He deciedes to write a song to both come to grip with his feelings and tell her of them. This is part one of two, the other will be called Free As a Bird. Chapter 2 this weekend, much longer.
1. Chapter 1

Real Love, by Aaron Montefusco

This is my first fic, so meh.  
All characters are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.

Tails was in his shop tinkering with his Tornado. He always liked to upgrade things. His mind was wandering though. He was thinking about a certain girl named Cosmo. Ever since she returned, they have since confessed their feelings for each other. He loved her with all his heart, but he wanted to find some way to let her know just how much he loved her. He decided he would write a song, record it, and perform it for her. He would get Sonic and friends to help him. He finished his tinkering and went to his study and started writing. Late into the night, he got a knock on the doo. "Coming!" he yelled. He hovered down the stairs and answered it. It was Cosmo, she was soaked to the bone and shivering. "My lord Cosmo, what happend?" he yelled. "I..I wanted to come see you, but I got lost. Its Started to rain...Im so cold Tails!!" she sobbed, collapsing into his arms. He caught her and helped her in. He got her a blanket and sat her down ever so gently onto the coutch. "Are you ok, Cosmo?" he asked. She looked at him with teary eyes "YEs, but im so cold...It just burst out there. One minute it was sunny, the next it was pouring rain and thundering. I was so scared....". Cosmo, being a plant and having a relationship to trees, was insanely afraid of lightning and thunder. Tails nodded "Il help you" he promised. He quickly got to work. He got her a big fuzzy blanket. Then he made a nice big fire in the fire place to keep her warm. He then made her some of his special Jasmine Tea (A/N: I got that from Avatar, il use it often lol). He walked back into the living room and gave her the tea. "Are you all better Cosmo?". She looked at him, his handsome orange fur glowing in the fire. She loved him, but wasnt sure if he knew just how much. "Not quite..." she said softly "I am so scared, i dont know if i could stay alone. Tails, could you please stay here with me??" she asked with big eyes. He nodded, pulling up a chair to the coutch. She shook her head. "Not like that, silly fox." She patted the couch coushon. He sat with her and she cuddled up to him. "Your fur is so soft and warm....i love it.." She snuggled her face into his chest, wrapping the blanket around him,thus pulling her closer. He held her close, her pretty head under his chin. He wrapped his tails around, something he had never thought of before. "mmmmm..." she cooed, telling him that she was content. "I love you soo much Tails..." she said, kissing his cheek, then snuggling more. "I love you to, Cosmo." he said, pulling her in more. He knew that she would love the song he was writing. He lied down, with her ontop of him, nuzzled into his chest, fast asleep.

Well thats chapter 1! If your a Beatle fan, youl know where this is going based on the story name!  
PEACE


	2. Lyrics, Guitar, ACTION!

Real Love Chapter 2: Lyrics, Piano, ACTION!  
So heres chapter 2! Tails starts using his math wiz to make the song come to form, all the while showing Cosmo a good time! Will his plans work? Lets find out!  
I dont own anything, except the music skills.

Tails POV:  
I awoke the next day with Cosmo still cuddled up to me. She looked so adorable like that! It only made me love her more. I slowly lifted her up, gently putting her head back down on the pillows. It was 5:00 in the morning, and it was time to get to work. I tip-toed out of the sitting room and into my room, where i had my original lyrics stashed. I also kept unrealised and upcoming project plans in there. It was where i drew up all the things that eventually go to my workshop. I pulled out the lyrics and read them over. It was solid enough, with a nice chorus and good verses. I needed to put it into music. Now being a scientist, people would ask why i am a musician. Music is a form of math all and in of itself, and math is science! I went into my workshop, where i also had a private Abbey-Road like studio. I got at my little upright piano, wich was colored like the Tornado and started to think. It would require a mystic intor, something that gets your attention. I started playing random notes. After about an hour, I had a solid intro and a nice chord formula. I also came up with a pretty good idea for the chorus, wich goes "No need to beee alone..........no need to beeeeeeee alone...."  
"Its Real Love, yes its reeaaal love" and so on.  
I would need further trial and error for the verses, and at one point I would have to get a band together. So i thought, who do i know plays what?  
I play piano and other things, so im down. Sonic, being fast and up-beat would probably play drums. It involves speed, so hes golden. Knuckles, being down, dirty, and edgy would make a good bass player. Shadow is very quiet and complex, so guitar is for him. My only hope is that I can pull all of this off without Cosmo finding out. I played untill 7:30 AM and then went back to my house. I found Cosmo, wrapped in her blanket watching the news. It was to be sunny and beautiful all week. "Tails!" she yellped. "Its going to be gorgious out, could we go somewhere this week? Please Tails?" she gave me a pretty face. I smiled, unable to deny her wishes. "Sure" I replyed "You just pick the place and we will go." "YAAAY thank you thank you!!!" she cried leaping at me pulling me into a hug. I returned her warm embrace. "So...where to?" I asked. She thought...."How about some breakfast?" she asked. "Sure, where to?" Once again, she thought. "That cute little cafe that Amy and Cream set up looks nice" she said. "Cafe Cream?" I replyed. "Sure, I love that place!" I said with excitment. She ran up and got dressed in a pretty white dress with a blue skirt. She got a nice green sun-hat with a red stripe on it and a pretty rose to go along with her buds. I got dressed in my tan military-like outfit(Think John Lennon in say 1972) and got my round black sun glasses. "You look pretty" I said to her. She slightly blushed and sai" You look dashing" giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. Today would be a great day.

We walked out of the house, walking through Mystic Ruins, We decided to walk, as it was such a pretty day. We worked our way to the train station and sat. We were headed to Emerad Coast, a place with sunny beaches, grass meadows, gardens, and most of our friends. We arrived in Station Square about 10 minutes later. Its a beautiful day out, and I want to have fun with my flower. We walked out into the massive station.  
Chapter will be updated soon!  
Aaron R&R!!! 


	3. A Day out with Cosmo

Real Love.  
I dont pwn i mean own anything!....If i did.......Cosmp and Tails would have married, done it( a lot lol im not sick, just think of how much they love each other) and would be raising a happy family.  
Chapter 3, Here Comes The Sun dodododo.  
Tails POV(Cus his is easy)  
We walked out into Station Square. It was beautiful out, the sun was shining and there wasnt a cloud to be found. I smiled with my round shades on. Cosmos eyes, even under her sun hat, glittered with life. As we walked down the streets, we came to Shadows Guitar Center. "Mind if we stop here, darling?" I asked. She blushed, "Not at all my fuzzy-wuzzy." she responded. We went in. Shadow looked up, some George Harrison playing in the backround. "Hey love birds, whats up?" he said in a soft, gritty voice. "Hey Shad, where just looking aroung. Got a Classical Guitar I could borrow for the week?' I asked. He got a really nice one out from the back and handed it to me. "Only cus your a friend and you and Flower Pot over there remind me of me and Maria." He said simply. "Thanks man." I said. "Hey Shadow, come over here for a second?" I asked. He nodded. We went into the back room while Cosmo looked at Hofner basses and Gibson guitars. "Could you help me write a song for Cosmo?" I asked. He looked a little startled."A Little late, dont you think man" You guys are in love, your together. Why write a song?" "I want to show her how much I love her, please Shadow." He sighed, but nodded. "We will practice later, k?". Yup he said(im not doing the "" anymore, it slows me down, please no WRITERS BLOCK to many great writers have abandoned otherwise awesome fics due to WB. DONT ADD ME TO DA LIST). I got it and me and my dear love walked out back into the sunshine. So Cosmo, i said,, what do you want at Cafamy? She thought for a minute. Mabye a salad. You? I thought.....an egg omlet. She smiled. When we get there, we can play with Shadows guitar! she said beaming. I Smiled and hugged her as we walked down our sunny road. We finally got there. It was a small, quaint cafe on the sea side. Inside was a bar, some small square tables and a stage with a baby grand Piano, In the back there where two sets of round tables, one with umbrellas, one with none. We walked in and saw Amy tending the bar and sweet young Cream serving the cusomers, witch included Boku, Chocola, Vanilla, Charmy, Espio, Victor, and Manic. We waved hi to all of them, smiling happily. Hi guys! What are you two love birdies flying to? asked Amy, Blushing, i replyd "Were gonna go out back and enjoy the weather." "Ok Tails." Amy said, going back to work, Me and Cosmo slipped into the back, it was just us. We Sat. You look beautiful in that outfit Cosmo. I said dreamily. She put her hand across the table and i held it, stroking it gently. She then asked Could you play a song for me? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm i thought. PLEEEAAAASSE! she said giving me a pouty look. All right....I pulled out the guitar and started playing In My Life by John Lennon. She gasped...I love this song! She hummed along, swaying gently with the rithim. I finished and she clapped. Thank you Cosmo, but if it wasnt for you, my playing would have been lousy. Awwwww thank you. As she said that, My Sweet Lord by George Harrison played form the speakers. Cream came with the food. Here you go guys! she said with her normal cheerfulness. I smiled warmly. Thank you Cream. Me and Cosmo ate, talking of all the beauty of the world. Her warm eyes met mine at one point, In a flash, we lunged at each other, slamming into a sweet passionat kiss. After minutes of feeling her sweet lips on mine, we parted. I love you..........she said softly. Me, i started to sing along to My Sweet Lord, replacing the word Lord with Cosmo. She was taken agast....do you really love me that mcuh Tails? She asked, tears of joy forming in her eyes. Yes...I do....and Im going to prove it to you every single day of our lives. She smiles, giving him another kiss. It was now 11:AM and they decided to go to Emerald Gardens. These are amazing garden meadows inside a square shaped enclosing the size of an olympic sized swimming pool. I knew Cosmo would love them. Where are we headed to now, my music man? she asked with her adorable voice. To the Emerald Gardens! If you like flowers, youl LOVE this! i said with a lot of zest in my voice. YAY she cried as we skipped, holding hands, to the gardens.  
a skipidydoda, askipidyday.  
We arrive at a gate. As soon as they see me, however, they let us in. Beautiful day for a stride in the gardens, eh Cosmo? She was to busy being amazed by the flowers, trees, plants, and other things in the garden. Oh....Tails......its absolutly incredible............Im so happy...she pulls herself close to me, putting her head on my shoulder as we walk. We find a beautiful spot surrounded by nature. They sit on the grass together, holding each other watching in awe the wonders of nature, similar to how they looked at the lake when they witnessed the moon together. She pulled out the guitar and asked me to play her another song. Without any need of a cute face, i played a very fitting Song....Here comes the Sun. She sang, tapped, and swung along as we played for nature and all its grandure. I never felt so alive. This is when I realised that me and Cosmo were absolutly ment to be together. I would finish my song, and i would show it to her. I have 5 more days to perfect, record, and perform Real Love. Cosmo cuddled up next to me, sighing contently. Cosmo, would you like to live with me? I asked. She looked up,,shocked, but happy. You mean it? Yup i said. You can move in today if you want....just get your stuff and. WOAH...........I was pulled into a makeout seasion by Cosmo. This lasted for about 5 mins. I love you she said, I love you more.  
lalalalalalalala It was getting near sunset. We decided to go to a private island on Emerald beach, called ypu you guessed it, EMERALD ISLAND. It has a small beach on it perfect for couples. We sat down on the sand, watching as the great and beautiful sun slowly set. Its so beautiful she said............not as beautiful as you though.....she blushes....i love you...i love you to.............what followed was a series of makeout seasions and touching, i would caress her chest or she would run her hands trough my fir, nothing major. Once the sun really set and the stars began to shine, we saw shooting stars. Quick...make a wish she whispers.....I dont need to, all I could ever want is right her in my arms. Oh Tails................she cuddles up to me. i hold her rocking her slowly back and forth, stroking her head and back. Once it got dark enough, i personaly gently airlifted Cosmo back to my workshop/mansion. We got inside, had some soup, then went to my room. Actually, she tried to go to sleep in the guest room, but ended up coming to see me late. We fell asleep in each others arms.............dreaming of each other, and days to come.  
PHEW!! That was a BIG chapter! Lotsa stuff there, and yeah, mabye once i finish this, il do a Amy-Cream Cafe fic. So untill tomorrow, Read, Review, Give Peace a Chance!  
Aaron 


	4. Into the City

Real Love, chapter 4 Practice, anyone?  
Sorry it took so long! I dont own anything blah blah blah.

Tails POV I woke up with Cosmo snuggled up in my arms. I smiled, I couldnt help but noticed how adorable she was when she was asleep. It was 6 AM and we were going to go out again., The song was written, lyrics and all. I needed a Drummer and a bass player. Knuckles and Sonic would be good choices. I had booked time for practicing at Emerald Road Studios(Pun intended). I got up and slowly removed myself from Cosmos's grasp. "She is so beautiful....." I thought to myself.  
I put a robe on and went downstairs to make her some Eggs and pancakes. I hummed "When Im 64" by The Beatles as I cooked. Sonic would be in Green Hill practicing his running. He would be easy to get at. Knuckles would be gaurding the Master Emerald on Angel Island as he always did. I flipped the pancakes as I heard Cosmo begin to stir as she walked softly into the kitchen.  
"Mmmmmmm good morning Miles." she said cutefully. "Hows my fox this morning?" (FLUFFY.  
"Im great, hows my favorite flower?" I asked teasingly.  
She blushed "Aww....Im fine, your fur makes a very comfortable blanket."...She gazed at the food "Whatcha making?" she asked.  
"Eggs and Pancakes!" I declared proudly.  
"Aww Tails, thats so sweet. You made them by yourself for me?" She said sweetly.  
"I figured that since we are going out today, we might as well have a nice early breakfast." I replyd.  
"Thats sweet." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate you thinking about me."  
"Dont mention it." I said.  
We sat down and ate, chatting about the day ahead.  
"Oh yeah, I have to go to the studio today to help Sonic record some bass lines, do you think you could stand a few hours apart?" I hated to lie to her, but it was my only way out.  
She gave me a sad face..."Awww....Il miss you... I hate being apart from you Tails.." she started to cry a little.  
That stung me hard. It was only then that I realised that I am probably the only being she ever really opend to and how much she needs me for her own stability. I went over to her and hugged her, kissing her head.  
"shhhhhhhhh" i cooed. "Itl only be a little while. In the meantime you can hang out with Cream or Amy, just for a little while ok?"  
*sniff*..."Ok ...Il try...." she said softly.  
"I love you. Tails...." "I love you to Cosmo......" we kissed and she reluctantly went upstairs to dress.  
She dressed in a green dress with flowers on it, beautiful as always.  
And so they go..............

We walked down the natural road from my house. I always loved living in the Mystic Ruins, it was so beautiful. Plus Cosmo felt right at home being completly surrounded by natures beauty. We worked our way down the sunny road, holding hands and smiling. We planned to go to Twinkle Park and the City today, then I would drop her off with Cream and Amy at the cafe and I would get the guys together for the music. I helped Cosmo onto the train, trying to act like a gentleman.  
She smiled and bowed, "Why thank you, Tails." she said smiling I bowed playfully "Your very welcome Miss Cosmo." smiled with a silly smirk.  
She giggled, blushing as we sat down together. Thankfully there wasnt a lot of people on the train. The train, as if knowing of our presence, smoothly started to move.  
"Thats weird......." I thought "It usually jerks forward..............." I brushed it off and put my arm around Cosmos shoulder, she pulled next to me and we sat together, planning the day out as we normally do.  
We arrived at Station Square.  
"Wow......" Cosmo sighed "I always forget just how big this place really is." She said as she tightend her grip on my hand just enough to get a small bit of fear out of her. "Wait till you see the City......." I replyed.  
We walked to the entrance of The City, a New York like place. Cosmo's eyes widend. The city was a massive urban maze that if lost, you may never find your way out ever again. I on the other hand, had the entire place memorised in my head. We were headed to Twinkle Park. Chapter is not finished and will be increased in size.  
Peace 


End file.
